Continuar - Move on
by Lady Laurie Diamond
Summary: Situado en el episodio Mr. Greg después de un día agotador, Perla y Greg deciden tomarse un tiempo para hablar alejados de Steven. Ellos se dan cuenta que comparten más de lo que creen, Greg quiere consolar a Perla, la conversación toma otro rumbo ;) .


Autora: Lady Diamond.

Resumen: Situado en el episodio Mr. Greg después de un día agotador, Perla y Greg deciden tomarse un tiempo para hablar alejados de Steven. Ellos se dan cuenta que comparten más de lo que creen, Greg quiere consolar a Perla, la conversación toma otro rumbo ;) .

Nota de la autora: disculpen mis horrores ortográficos, nunca fuí buena para recordar reglas ortográficas, además suelo escribir sin dormir nada xd.

Disclaimer: Ellos no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Azucarada.

Clasificación: Romance/Amistad.

Tipo: Publico Mayor de 16(? no sé, hoy los chicos hablan de sexo a sus 13, además, por favor, todos ven sexo en la televisión, no debería ser tabú ni algo mal visto.

Dedicatoria: Con amor para todas las personas que quieran leer este fan ficción. Espero que lo disfruten, (y sobretodo con amor a la gran creadora del show).

Feedback: La verdad no me molestar a saber su opinión, en realidad, me gustaría, me encantaría, saber que piensan o que me pregunten cosas sobre las historias y todo eso.

Con amor para ustedes.

"Move On" ("Continuar")

Habían elegido una habitación pequeña aunque lujosa para no despertar a Steven con su conversación, tenían tanto de lo que hablar, ambos estaban sentados en la cama, Perla contra la cabecera donde habían un sinfín de almohadones, agarrando sus rodillas, con la cabeza recostada en el acolchado lecho y su sombrero a un lado, pensativa, ella realmente se sentía como si ya no le quedaba nada de lo que había sido una vez, la guerra se había llevado a sus amigos a excepción de Garnet, se sentía abandonada por Rose, no se sentía tan sola pues se había dado cuenta de cuantas cosas compartía con Greg, pues habían estado hablando de cómo se habían sentido todo este tiempo, la gema incluso le había contado algunos detalles de la historia que había vivido con su amiga y líder Rose Cuarzo en la guerra, encontró en él una mano amiga y apoyo mutuo, ella también pudo ver cuánto había logrado por si misma hasta ahora, lo fuerte y valiente que era, ella había superado en parte su tristeza y tenía muy en claro que quería continuar y dejar el pasado aunque no podía hacerlo, en Steven había encontrado un amor incondicional el cual estaba agradecida de tener, ella no lo cambiaría por nada incluso si extrañaba demasiado a Rose. Frente a ella se encontraba Greg, después de haber dialogado un sinnúmero de temas y anécdotas, el uno y el otro había abierto su corazón, después de hablar sobre Steven y las disculpas de parte de Perla, ahora se encontraban compartiendo sobre lo que amaban de rose.

-¿Que te encantaba de ella a ti?- dijo haciéndole la misma pregunta que él hace instantes-

-En realidad cada cosa de ella me hacía perder la cabeza, su forma de ver el mundo, la manera en la que era tan atenta y amable, aunque en realidad, sus besos me hacían sentir en las nubes, no hacían más que transmitir amor y pasión- reflexionó, pero luego noto que su compañera se encontraba pensativa y dejó de observar la esquina de la habitación para ver su rostro - ¿estás bien?- preguntó dudando que decir.

\- sí, solo pensaba que en realidad nunca eh besado a nadie - en sus palabras se escuchaba la decepción, como cuando realmente lo que perdiste nunca fue tuyo porque no lo tenías en primer lugar, su voz suave estaba teñida de tristeza y nostalgia sinceras, aun así, él, sorprendido, la miró incrédulo.

\- ¿Enserio nunca has besado? - hizo una pequeña pausa - creí que ustedes... - ella negó con la cabeza mientras sentía una pequeña punzada de dolor, él la miró en silencio pensativo, puesto que había creído que ella y Rose se habrían besado o algo más en muchas oportunidades.

luego de un pequeño silencio, la guerrera gema se excusó con total tranquilidad y una voz neutra- Bueno, para las gemas no es algo importante, aunque si lo es para los humanos, es decir yo solo quisiera saber, que se siente, el besar a alguien, el compartir algo tan íntimo sin que sea completamente una fusión pero a la vez lo es un poco, es decir, suena confuso, quisiera alguna vez experimentarlo para dar crédito a lo que dicen los humanos- ella se veía algo soñadora aunque sonaba avergonzada al admitirlo.

Dichas palabras conmovieron su corazón - sabes, también hay otras cosas que se mencionan sobre los besos, dicen que tienen la capacidad de curar el corazón de alguna manera, también es considerado un símbolo de amor y respeto en su máxima expresión, incluso de amistad o puede ser usado como un saludo - explicó con voz tranquila- yo, puedo besarte si quieres, es decir, así sabrás como se siente,- ella se sonrojó fuertemente sin saber que responder, como dudando de que sería lo correcto, Greg aguardó en silencio preocupado de haber arruinado el momento y listo para escuchar un rotundo no en respuesta.

\- está bien - había duda en su voz.

\- ¿estás segura? - Greg buscó en sus inmensos ojos azules la respuesta, no quería incomodarla, de nuevo esperó a ver su reacción y ella asintió sonrojada.

Él acercó su rostro, ambos se miraban fijamente llenos de pensamientos ella es en realidad hermosa, fuerte, inteligente, sus ojos son preciosos, su cabello hermoso, como lamento que nos lleváramos mal en el pasado, en el fondo sé que es realmente una buena amiga y una gran persona, bueno gema, ella ha ayudado tanto a cuidar a Steven, sé que realmente ella lo ama.

Creo que Greg es una buena persona después de todo, me siento tan mal por como lo eh tratado en el pasado... me pregunto si Rose se molestaría, aunque creo que estaría realmente feliz de que finalmente nos llevemos bien, bueno solo es un beso, ¿qué puede pasar?, después de todo, necesito dejar ir el pasado y para empezar, yo, necesito saber, como se siente... Rose se ha ido para siempre, necesito continuar, incluso si siempre voy a amarla en el fondo.

se ve que ella realmente quiere dejarla ir y dejar ir todo ese dolor, haré lo que sea para ayudarla, tal vez, también debo dejarla ir en parte, aunque siempre voy a amarla, sé que no regresará

sé que no regresará

Pensaron ambos al unísono mientras sus labios se encontraron en un simple, tierno y suave beso, viendo entre si sus miradas, ruborizados, ninguno se apartó. La gema intentó que su joya no brillara, era tan dulce e inexperta que a él le causó ternura. Ambos se separaron en shock, sin poder creer lo que acababan de hacer.

\- Por mis estrellas - musitó alejándose e él un poco confusa, su cara se encontraba cubierta de rubor turquesa.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Greg algo preocupado pero con la misma reacción ante la reciente cercanía compartida.

Ella asintió como si no pudiese hablar o respirar, claro, no es como si realmente necesitaba respirar y por un instante ella alejó su mirada con culpa como si lo que estaban haciendo se sentía mal de algún modo, demasiado íntimo, como si ese tacto no le perteneciera más que a Rose, ella se sintió completamente fuera de lugar, sobretodo porque deseaba más. Greg la miró en silencio preocupado. Aún compartían cierta cercanía. - es decir, esto, es confuso, yo... -

\- lo siento, no debí - él sonaba arrepentido.

\- no, yo... - hizo una pequeña pausa para poner sus ideas en orden - eso fue grandioso, realmente te agradezco por compartir esto conmigo, es que, me siento algo fuera de lugar, siento como si no debería, pero a la vez, quisiera... más - ella lo observó en busca de tal vez, una guía.

Greg, ahora un poco sonrosado por escucharla hacer estas declaraciones - Entiendo cómo te sientes, esto, puede ser algo apresurado entre nosotros, no tiene que significar nada, sé que es difícil considerando el historial que tenemos con Rose, pero, de nuevo, no tiene que significar nada si no queremos que lo haga, esto no cambia las cosas - dijo calmado - y Tú... ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? - él mismo no pudo comprender el porqué de éstas palabras escapaban de sus labios, la perla solo asintió al no poder formular palabra alguna.

Tomó su mejilla con la mano libre corriendo un poco el cabello de su mejilla de forma suave, y se acercaron nuevamente en busca de calor mutuo, mirándose fijamente, se sentía, como si ambos necesitaban más de ello, pues ambos se encontraban en la misma situación de haber amado y perdido a la misma persona, nadie en el mundo se entendían mejor que ellos mismos, habían descubierto, y ahora se encontraban en una especie de ritual de sanación mutua. Él la besó esta vez de una forma distinta, lenta pero más profunda, más íntima pero a la vez igual de casto, ambos cerraron sus ojos haciendo sus preocupaciones a un lado, pronto, ambos estaban demasiado cómodos en éste abrazo y beso compartidos, ya que se sostenían entre sus brazos izquierdos mientras que la mano derecha de Greg suavemente tomada la mejilla de Perla, quien se apoyaba en la cama con su brazo libre. Ambos compartieron pequeños besos cortos, que se sentían como destellos de magia sanadora que calmaba sus corazones.

Realmente se sentía tan triste por todo el dolor que ella había pasado, que había sido en parte su culpa aunque ella lo negara, solo quería liberarla de tanto dolor, después de unos cuantos besos y suaves caricias al ver su expresión y la tenue luz de su gema, quería llenarla de besos que le hicieran dejar de sentirse tan dolida, sola, abandonada con un único propósito injusto dictado por la mano que la había soltado.

El señor Universo comenzó dejar pequeños besos por toda la cara de Perla, comenzando por la comisura de sus labios, sus mejillas, su gema, descendiendo hasta su cuello, lo que causó que ella casi dejara escapar un apenas audible sonido, él no dejó de notar que su gema brillaba un poco más, esto le animó a continuar sujetándole lo más delicado que pudo por su cintura, para ella su contacto era como el calor de mil soles, colocó su propia mano en la nuca de él ejerciendo un poco de presión para atraerlo más hacia sí misma, sentada cómodamente reposando su espalda en el lecho de almohadas mientras Greg la besaba su cuello, ninguno sabía realmente que estaba haciendo, pero pudieron notar que no querían detenerse, entonces Greg tuvo la necesidad de preguntarle antes de llevar las cosas demasiado lejos - ¿quieres que continúe? -ella asintió, entonces volvió a besarla mientras ella también se aferraba a él, ahora los besos se habían profundizado y eran más apasionados, como si toda la vieja furia, el antiguo rencor y la nueva sensación de amistad y apoyo mutuos se había transformado ahora en pasión, en una atracción de la que ninguno quería alejarse ahora. Entonces ambos se miraron compartiendo estos sentimientos implícitos en el silencio. Entonces fue cuando Greg pudo ver la lujuria reflejada en esos ojos que parecían del más puro cristal, la cual hizo que estos oscurecieran su tono apenas perceptiblemente. Volvieron a besarse ahora completamente con furia, Greg, al mismo tiempo, deshizo el lazo del moño de Perla, con cuidado de no arruinar la fina tela para posteriormente desabrochar también los primeros botones de la gabardina, regresando a besar su cuello a medida que abrió desabotonándole su camisa donde se encontró con una blanca, pura y suave piel pálida, sin rastros de la ropa que acostumbraba llevar. Continuó descendiendo desde su cuello, no tocando más la camisa regresó su mano a la cintura por fuera de las ropas. Sus manos se mantuvieron firmemente aferradas. Según fue abriéndose paso con castos besos abarcando toda el área sobre lo que serían sus pechos, no sin primero besar su hombro, bajando por la clavícula finalmente llegó al centro de ambos, fue primero hacia el derecho, circundando la zona primero, después succionándolo despacio. Ella dejó escapar un suave gemido aunque intentaba no hacerlo, por supuesto no le dejaría ver del todo cuanto lo disfrutaba a pesar de mantenerlo contra su propio cuerpo en busca de cercanía y contacto, Perla realmente intentaba contener el brillo proveniente de su gema y los pequeños gemidos que amenazaban con escapar de ella exigiendo ser escuchados, recostada sobre las almohadas a la gema le pareció estar en alguna especie de lo que los humanos llaman paraíso, Greg se tomó un momento para observarla, el rostro de perla le pareció angelical, denotando placer teñido de azul, mientras se besaban nuevamente él acarició sus caderas por encima de sus pantalones, paseándose lentamente por los muslos los cuales acarició, a simple vista no lo parecían pero estaban bien formados y marcados, la guerrera intergaláctica parecía tan inofensivamente frágil y delicada en sus brazos, que la besó apasionadamente una y otra vez hasta quedar casi sin aire, con se mano le daba pequeñas caricias y masajes. Cada toque suyo la gema lo sintió como fuego, ella pronto sintió que él no continuaba avanzando y vio que era su turno ahora, Perla se sentó y colocó sus piernas ceñidamente alrededor se sus caderas, y pareció devorar sus labios llegando también a su cuello, deslizó la bata de Greg y su camisa. A él le encantó tener esas largar y fuertes piernas alrededor de sí.

\- ¿qué sucede Greg? - ella pareció burlarse de su respiración pesada y fatiga con una voz inquisidora a su oído, entonces mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja- ¿Cansado?- Sus torsos desnudos se tocaban.

Él acaparó sus labios sonriendo, su lengua pronto se encontró irrumpiendo en la boca de ella, se sorprendió al notar que no se inmutó esta vez y pronto sus lenguas luchaban entre sí, repentinamente se separó para respirar.

La mirada de la joya fue de victoria, pero no duró demasiado pues fue sorpresivamente recibió un ataque a su pezón derecho, puesto que el humano lo succionó provocando que la guerrera emitiera un quejido jadeante pero ahogado, aun así continuó un poco más dedicándole una mirada traviesa después de que hubo masajeado la zona, sus labios se reencontraron, él jugueteó con un mechón de cabello pelirrojo de la nuca de la gema de cristal,acarició su cintura y continuó recorriendo su cuerpo con delicados besos, hasta que una solitaria lágrima recorrió el rostro de Perla, entonces se detuvo para mirar sus ojos, colocando frente con frente.

-¿Estas bien?, si quieres podemos parar - acarició su mejilla.

\- No yo... solo, lo siento no quería arruinar el momento - ella sintió el peso de todas sus acciones y sentimientos.

-shh, está bien no lo hiciste - acarició su espalda para tranquilizarla, mientras le sonreía, para después besar el camino que había trazado la lágrima hasta sus tiernos labios cubriendo su preocupado semblante. Puesto que ella no quiso mencionar las preguntas que tenía divagando en su mente, ¿qué iba a suceder entre ellos?, ¿qué significaba todo esto?, entre otras, pero Greg lo entendía, supo que también tenía miedo y no quiso presionarla así que solo se recostó a su lado sobando la zona de su vientre y pecho.

\- Podemos pasar por esto juntos, no tienes que hacerlo tú sola-

\- Lo sé... solo, eh perdido tantos amigos en la guerra, y luego Rose se fue, yo aún temo si Steven va a irse también algún día... no quiero que te vayas tú también - confesó finalmente con algunas lágrimas amenazando con salir.

y él comprendió, guardando silencio, abrazándola y conteniéndola, besando su rostro - escucha, sé que es difícil dejar ir a las personas, hay quienes solo están en tu vida un instante, pero lo importante son los recuerdos juntos, todo lo compartido, el amor, la cercanía, los buenos momentos, todo lo aprendido, é que se supone que las gemas no mueren, pero a veces es importante dejar ir, a veces las personas no pueden quedarse en nuestras vidas ara siempre, es algo que eh aprendido con los años - la abrazó reconfortándola.

ella hizo una mueca entre una sonrisa y el dolor, diciendo - gracias - en un susurro para corresponder el abrazo - sabes, realmente puedes saber una o dos cosas, siento haberte subestimado en el pasado, creo que eres una gran persona, en cierta forma me alegra que Rose se haya fijado en ti, en cierta forma lo entiendo -

Greg tomó sus palabras - sin rencores - mencionó amistosamente.

Sus mejillas se rozaban, ella hizo un ademán de levantarse - quédate - pidió, y así lo hizo aunque no durmió. Estuvieron abrazados en calma hasta el amanecer, cuando Perla lo despertó para ir con Steven.

El Sr. Universe le ayudó a prender y acomodar su traje, ambos sonrojados en silencio, cuando por último detalle, hacía el moño, ella sujetó sus manos sonriendo, entonces dejó de sentirse como si el mundo había acabado e intentó besar su mejilla, lo que termino siendo un simple beso en la comisura de sus labios, para luego fundirse en un abrazo.

Cuando los tres estuvieron sentados en la misma mesa, al tiempo que desayunaban y Perla leía un diario tras el cual intentaba ocultar su rubor, no pudo evitar una mirada cómplice con Greg.

*Nota de la autora: Me gustaría que me dijeran si quieren que escriba una opción alternativa del desenlace de este fancfic o algún pedido especial de algún fanfic que les gustaría que escribiera, puesto que escribo fanfics desde que tengo memoria pero hasta ahora me animo a subir alguno, todo porque perdí mi copia de seguridad de mis documentos uwu.

Mucho amor para ustedes.


End file.
